


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by The_Firebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, Changing Channels Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Gabriel, Soul Bond, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has made a mistake. What was he thinking when he pulled the sprinklers? The fire spread and Gabriel was trapped.</p>
<p>Set during Changing Channels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Set Rain To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing Channels, Changing The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048651) by [ZeEpicFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl). 



> Any and all credit for this first chapter goes to ZeEpicFangirl for writing it on her work 'Changing Channels- Changing The Future' I thought it was a great story but she told me that due to some complications in life she hasn't gotten around to writing past the first chapter. I did change the chapter a little bit so please check her out.

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Gabriel looked around the warehouse then back at Sam his expression falling from the anger and hatred he had once held for the brothers to something more sincere. “Look... I wish this all were a TV show... Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow... But it's not. This is real and it's going to end bloody for all of us. It's just the way it has to be.” He said not dropping Sam's gaze as their eyes met and something seemed to click for a moment for him. Even here, in a circle of holy oil, he felt the snippets of a bond between them calling out for him to give in, to be selfish and just take Sam away from the world and love him all alone. But Gabriel was no fool. Anything like that would only make it all hurt worse once Lucifer finally caught up and Sam was snatched away... one of the major reasons for his latest prank. If they'd just say yes already, if they'd just get it over with... then Gabriel could stop longing for more. Stop dreaming of the tall shaggy haired hunter that haunted him every night. He often laughed at the poetic justice in it though. That he would fall in love with the one person in existence that he couldn't have. His father had more of a sense of humor then he remembered.

“So... What now? Are we just going to stand here and stare at each other?” He asked breaking from his thoughts when Sam finally broke the contact. Dean didn't seem to have noticed anything off but that could have been because he was too worried for his own angel at the time.

“First you're going to bring back Cas from wherever you stashed him.” Dean ordered a bit of a growl in his voice and Gabriel couldn't help the sarcastic “Am I?” That left his lips before he could stop it. He brought Cas back with a snap of his fingers and the younger angel gave him a dark glare that hurt Gabriel more than he let on. He made sure to mention Castiel's own failure to find their father to remind his brother of his place before they all started to leave and he started to panic. They wouldn't really leave him in that warehouse for eternity, would they? Dean answered that question and reached for the switch to the sprinklers before Sam or Castiel had time to warn him not to. Gabriel looked up after he pulled the switch feeling his heart beating wildly in his vessel's chest as they flickered to life and the flames leapt up to meet the water greedily, scorching his skin along with it.

 

He barely registered anything through the pain after the flames started to die down the water stronger than the oil that fed the flames to begin with.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam tried to stop his brother as soon as he realized what he was about to do but neither he or Cas were able to get in a word before he pulled the switch and it seemed like all of them watched the sprinklers stutter to life in slow motion. He couldn't explain why, even after all Gabriel did to them, especially him, he felt such horror in those few seconds before the water fell onto the fire. Maybe it was because despite the pain he caused with his pranks Gabriel had good intentions, most of the time, and that the archangel had never treated Sam like a freak or extra, but as a person... So as soon as he regained control of his limbs he was running and grabbing a fire extinguisher from the other side of the room and dosed Gabriel before dropping it and running to his side. Dean stood a bit horror struck at what he had done and Castiel looked at him before hurrying to Sam and Gabriel to help his elder brother. Despite his annoyance with him, Gabriel was still one of the kindest of his elder brothers and he still cared about him greatly.  
  
“Sam, go with Dean, I'll take Gabriel to a hospital. He needs professional care.” He ordered picking up his brother's burned, soaked, and dirty vessel before disappearing with him to somewhere he could be treated. It took Sam a minute to collect himself before he headed back to his brother.  
  
“I didn't... I didn't mean too... Crap... I thought that it'd just put out the flames. The guy's a dick but I didn't mean to hurt him like that...” Dean muttered feeling guilt and anger at his actions fill him. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I know. Let's head to the room and get cleaned up. I'm sure Cas will make sure he's taken care of. For now we have other stuff to worry about.” Sam told him truthfully but was unable to shake the feeling of fear that Gabriel would die anyway. It reminded him too much of their mom and Jessica and how they died burning and made him shudder lightly just wanting to get away from the stench of burnt skin.  
  
**___________________________**

 

It was two weeks later before they heard from Castiel again when he showed up randomly at their current hotel. Sam looked up when Castiel looked at him from researching on his laptop. “Sam I need your help. Gabriel is recovering well from what happened and I have been watching over his care in case one of our other brothers were to find him, but it seems he is suffering from amnesia and it is getting less and less safe to leave him where I have him. Can you and Dean care for him until he is able to care for himself again?” Castiel asked while Dean listened in from his spot on his own bed nearby.  
  
“I suppose we can do that. I mean, Dean was the one that did it to him anyway.” Sam agreed before his brother could speak and Dean sighed guessing it was only fair to help the dick out until he could vanish back into hiding.   
  
“Yeah Cas, bring him over. We'll take him down to Bobby's and watch over him there.” Dean finally gave his approval and Castiel vanished before reappearing with a scared to hell Gabriel in tow. The entire left side of Gabriel's body was twisted and disfigured from the burns

 

Castiel quickly followed after Dean when he said that he was getting some food. Sam slowly approached Gabriel. “Are, are you human? Is that really my brother? Please don’t hurt me.”

  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you, on purpose that it. Do you feel alright?” He asked looking the archangel over for signs of distress or pain. Gabriel sat at the end of Sam's bed.   
  
“I'm a bit hungry, maybe something sweet, but the burns? No pain at all. Why do you not look at me like I’m a monster?” Gabriel asked a sliver of curiosity in his voice that made Sam smile.   
  
“Because you're still you inside I suppose. That and I see real monsters on a regular basis. Your sweet tooth is _very_ Gabriel. I bet the hospital was driving you mad.” Sam laughed and pulled a candy bar out of Dean's bag tossing it to the archangel who snorted in response.   
  
“I like you. You don’t look at me like a deer caught in headlights. Is Castiel really my brother? What am I?” Gabriel asked and started to get up. Sam sighed, guessing Castiel hasn't told him the truth yet then. He didn't know what Castiel's reason for hiding it from the archangel was but he didn't feel it was his place to tell him any different.   
  
“Yes, Cas is really your brother. I don’t know how much information I can say without making your head explode, but Cas is the only not-dick-bag brother of the eight or nine we’ve seen.”

 

“How many brothers do I have?” He said staring at Sam as Dean and Castiel finally came back in the room.  
  
“We have hundreds of siblings though I'm sure the numbers are dwindling every day as the war continues. Sam and Dean will explain everything to you once they feel you are ready. Dean, he is able to defend himself if he must but I'm not sure if he should be hunting and he may need some refreshers since he is blind in one eye now. I have to go take care of things but I will come if you need me.” He said and vanished.   
  
Sam frowned when he noticed Gabriel pretty much hide behind him as soon as they saw Cas come in.

  
“Okay Samantha, pack up your one true love and let's head out. We're gonna have to leave now if we want to get to Bobby's before the end of the week and we need to call ahead unless we want Gabriel pumped full of lead on top of things.” Dean said, remembering that Bobby would only know Gabriel as the trickster and would be pretty pissed after what Gabriel did to him and Sam.

 

“What? Why would he kill me? What did I do? Why won’t any of you answer my questions?” Gabriel asked looking between the two of them his expression falling when he realized they had no response.  
  
“Because you are a powerful being that, without being re-taught how to use your powers, you could level the city.” Dean said blandly.

 

“What? I could do that? I would do that? I’ll um, I’ll just wait by the car.”

 

“Dean, what the hell?”

 

“Sam, why are you getting defensive all of the sudden after everything he’s done to us? Everything he’s done to you?”

  
“Because I get why he did what he did. I've been in his shoes and if I had the sort of power he had... has... then I would have ran too. We're basically asking him to do what we can't Dean and kill his brother. They're family despite anything else and Gabriel shouldn't have to do that. Now he has no one but us and he needs to know that we're not just going to ditch him at a rest stop or something.” Sam said in the logically annoying voice of his and Dean just huffed and followed Gabriel out to let Sam pack up his stuff alone. And that's how Sam usually felt nowadays, alone. Dean was no longer a doting older brother since Sam screwed up the world, and no one really wanted to help the abomination. Cas only came for Dean and it was obvious that he only helped Sam because Dean asked him to. But Gabriel... Sam never understood why Gabriel always seemed to be trying to help him. Using cruel and unorthodox methods, but he still seemed to favor Sam the same and it made the younger Winchester feel hopeful about himself, at least a little. If Gabriel had such an interest in him maybe he wasn't completely lost?   
  
Sam pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed out to meet his brother and the archangel, sliding into the passenger seat without a word as they started the week long trip to Bobby's. Somehow the sound of a crinkling wrapper in the backseat and Dean's glare in the rearview mirror made Sam think it was going to be a very long car ride and he closed his eyes trying not to get a headache already.


	2. Seriously, What Is My Life? I Want To Know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! RE-READ THAT ONE BEFORE CONTINUING TO THIS ONE.

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Gabriel didn’t know what happened. He woke up in a hospital, a man sitting at the far side of the bed who looked like he’s never known how to feel, well, except for the concern clearly shown on his face. Gabriel looked down to his body, nothing hurt, but he could only see half of what he felt like he was supposed to. When he looked down, he gasped, the entire left side of his body was absolutely  _ destroyed _ . It was completely red and looked like an avocado had sex with an older avocado. When asked, the strange man introduced himself as Castiel, Gabriel immediately started to call him Cassie, there was something familiar about it that he couldn’t put his finger on.

 

“Where am I? Why is half of my body destroyed? And why can’t I feel pain?”

 

“You are in a hospital in Kansas, U.S.A. You got severely burned in an accidental fire, kind of, and you don’t feel any pain for reasons I’ll get into when you are emotionally stable.”

 

“Okay then. When can I leave? Do we have a place around here?”

 

“You can leave whenever you feel like you are well enough, and we do have some people I am sure would be happy to house you. I will go ask them.” Castiel then just… disappeared. Gabriel panicked, he ran for the bathroom, locking himself in there holding his IV like he would a weapon. “Gabriel? Why are you hiding in the bathroom?”

 

“You… what are you? What the hell are you? You lied to me, you can’t be my brother, I can’t do that. Just… just stay away from me.” Castiel appeared in the bathroom before the shaking archangel. “Ahh- Please don’t hurt me.” He all but whimpered. Gabriel was confused when the other man crouched down, head tilted in a confused way. 

 

“I don’t understand, brother. How much do you remember? I’m not here to hurt you, I was hoping to give you to some people to keep you safe while you heal.”

 

“Stay away from me!”

 

“Gabriel, let’s not do this. We have to take out your IV and get going.”

 

“You promise me that you’re my brother?”

 

Castiel looked pained. “Yes, I do. Please trust me enough to come with me.”

 

“O-okay. Don’t try to pull anything, I can fight.”

 

“I know. And I won’t.” Gabriel takes his hand and they vanish. 

 

**________________________**

 

After they finally started on the road, Gabriel started to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He felt like he could trust the tall one, Sam his brother said. There was something there. Had they been together? If they had then Gabriel couldn’t imagine how Sam would be feeling. Or felt when he was scared out of his mind. Shit, there was something there wasn’t there? He could see the way Castiel was to Dean. Something told him they belong together.  _ Mates. Bond. Sam. _ Wait what? His brain was telling him that Sam and he were mates? Or supposed to be at least.  _ Crushed. Depressed. Sam. _ Was his old life bleeding into his memory? It seemed that Sam didn’t know about it. His brain was telling him that Sam was supposed to be depressed if he knew. So Gabriel wasn’t human. But he wanted to hold Sam. He wanted that bond with Sam. He didn’t know what it meant-  _ Love. Bond. Forever. Sam.  _ The bond meant love forever. He didn’t know what to do. His brain was a litany of  _ Sam. Sam. SamSamSamSamSam. _

 

“Gabriel? Are you okay?”

 

“What? Yeah, Sam. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

 

“You sounded like you were hyperventilating back there. What were you thinkinh about?”

 

“Nothing, just trying to remember some stuff. Y’know, figure out who I am...er was.”

 

“No need to fret over that, it’ll all come back to you in time.” Sam looks back and smiles.

 

“Okay, chick-flick moment over. We’re almost at Bobby’s.” The shorter one, Dean his name was, said.

 

“Who is this Bobby again?”

 

“Right, he’s like half our adoptive uncle, half our adoptive dad. But no blood or legal relation.”

 

“Family don’t end in blood.”

 

“That’s kind of his catch phrase huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Gabriel pipes up again, “You said earlier he would want to shoot me, why?”

 

“Um, earlier. Before you lost your memory, you might’ve done some stuff that you wouldn’t be proud of now.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Killing me over a hundred time.” Dean says, Sam smacks him.

 

“What? Why do you trust me now-”

 

“Oh I don’t.”

 

“Dean, stop.” Sam says sternly. Dean looks back at his little brother, and lets the point go.

 

“Gabriel, you don’t have to be that person. And until you get your memory back, you can stay with us and hunt things that go bump in the night. Cas can teach you some stuff that we can’t, and we can  _ all _ get along.”

 

“Okay Sam. I don’t know why you of all people would want that if I did kill your brother over and over, but I’ll trust you.”

 

“Good.” 

 

It was a pretty silent ride to Bobby’s after that.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam was getting tired of Dean’s grumpiness. There was something about the way Gabriel trusting him that made the hunter want to protect him. Something about the way he was the abomination and being trusted by an archangel who knew nothing about him. Cas didn’t trust him like that, and Dean rarely ever trust him past what was necessary since he found out about the demon blood, so Gabriel trusting him was like getting food after being starved.

 

Their week went by faster than normal, considering what was on all of their minds. Gabriel had been pretty tolerable, only demanding candy when they stopped for gas. All in all, Dean and the archangel were getting along and Sam finally had someone to confide in. Dean and Cas had gotten together after Gabriel saw them for more than ten minutes staring at each other and said ‘Come on just kiss already!’ And then they did. Well, Castiel did, Dean glared at Gabriel after though. And that was why they started to get separate rooms. The first time Sam and Gabriel shared a room, it was a bit tense. Nobody said much other than the usual asking every three hours what species the archangel was (unless they were sleeping, Gabriel learned the hard way not to wake them up unless there was a threat). But after a few nights, the hunter and the angel used the time they were alone in their room to just talk. Not about the apocalypse, not about other various monsters, but just about themselves. Although normally it was Sam answering Gabriel’s questions about the world.

 

When they made it to Bobby’s, they realized they forgot to warn the oldest hunter about the new team member, because he immediately pulled a gun on Gabriel. The resulting squeak was a bit funny, but only for a few seconds before they realized that Gabriel wasn’t standing there anymore.

 

A yell was shouted from somewhere in the salvage yard. “Sam?!”

 

“Marco!”

 

“Polo!”

 

They continued on until Sam found Gabriel shaking in the back of an old truck. His head was tucked in his knees.

 

“Sam? What- what is this? Please tell me how I got here and what I am.”

 

“Sure Gabe, let’s get you inside first though and we’ll tell you and Bobby the whole story.”

 

“Okay.” Sam picks Gabriel up, wondering how this is going to play out, and carries the still shaking archangel into the house, receiving a slightly confused look from both Bobby and Dean.


	3. Our Two Favorite Lovelorn Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter than usual, I was trying to get through a bit of writer's block.

****

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

What just happened? Gabriel was just over at the door, then a man pulled out a shotgun, then Gabriel was in a truck, in the dark, calling out for Sam to go and find him. Then something was singing because he was being carried Sam.  _ Grace. _ Grace? What the hell was grace? 

 

“-and that’s how we got here.” What? He missed the whole story.

 

“So you’re saying that in a week you; burned a warehouse down, got a new sidekick, you,” He gestures to Dean. “hooked up with an angel, and you came down here to tell me that you had no real plan or way to move forward.”

 

“Pretty much yeah.”

 

“Angel, what do you mean angel? So Castiel was lying, you were lying, everybody was lying. I’m no angel. I can’t be. I’ve heard you guys talk on the ride over, I did some pretty messed up shit to you. That’s not what angels are supposed to be like. Angels are righteous, well, except Luci because of the whole fight with Michael that started because of a little hissy fit about Daddy’s attention and where did that just come from?”

 

“Guys, I think he’s remembering some stuff.” Sam says while he sits down and puts his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder; like the former does when the latter upset about remembering things, it had happened twice before.

 

“I don’t…. I don’t even know who I am. I don’t even know what I am.”

 

“Don’t worry, it will all come back to you. Bobby, do you have space for one more?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, sure. As long as he doesn’t kill me in my sleep.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll do anything of the sort.”

 

They made their way upstairs and through a door to a bedroom, presumably where he was sleeping tonight. He caught Sam by the arm before he could leave, “Thanks, Sam. For helping me through this. You’re a good friend.”

 

“No problem Gabe, you are too.”

 

“Gabe, huh? Well, I ought to call you Sammy then.” Gabriel says with a smile.

 

“That would be very Gabe.” Sam returns the smile, seems to hesitate for a bit, then turns to find his own sleeping quarters. 

 

What was that hesitation? What was Sam thinking right there? Gabriel really wished he could just look into the hunter's mind at times like this. Gabriel had been pretty much been pining over him for as long as he could remember….. so about a week. But it felt like longer. It felt like he had been in this lovelorn state for over a year. Like he always needed exactly what he couldn’t have. 

 

But nothing seemed to have ever happened between them. Nothing ever seemed to click. Sam was too perfect. Tall, handsome, and bright in every sense of the word. He could see it. Everybody around him had some sort of light, in varying brightnesses, emanating from somewhere in them, somewhere near their chests.  _ Souls. Bright. Sam. Good.  _ Okay, so they were souls. And Sam’s was bright and that was good. He could deal with all of this lovestruck stuff in the morning, he had been sitting in the back of a car for almost a week straight and needed to sleep.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

What- what just happened? Why did he hesitate? Sam didn’t know what was going on. One minute he was standing there, the next he was wondering how Gabriel’s lips would taste. How was this happening? Why was this happening? Did he want it to happen? Maybe, but don’t let Gabriel know. Gabriel doesn’t know who he is, when he remembers everything he is, he will just run away. Sam is Lucifer’s vessel, he’s the boy with the demon blood, the abomination. Gabriel is an archangel, the only one they can agree on anything with.

 

No, he will just let whatever happens happen. Gabriel said he was a good friend, so he would be just that. And if he looked when nobody was watching then who could blame him? He was only human after all.


	4. What??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is shorter than usual. But I'm on a new schedule that has me out all day instead of home and I can't really take my computer with me. Instead of every other day from now on, chapters are more likely to come out every 2-3 days, depending on what I'm doing with my other story. That's all for this right here, enjoy....

[Dean’s POV]

 

After Sam had run off to show Gabriel to his room, he turned back to the other occupants. Bobby was the one that spoke up first. “Are they together or are they just obvious. Because I’ve only seen Sam carry someone when you were too hurt to carry yourself, and never even like that.”

 

“No, they’re not together. No, I would not really care if they got together. Yes, i would totally make sure that Sam was happy and this wasn’t another thing like with Ruby.”

 

Cas spoke up this time, “Gabriel would never hurt Sam in any way, unless it is for the benefit of him in the long run. For example; like when he was locked in the panic room to detox.” A cringe went around the room, but the angel continued like it wasn’t a sore subject. “It was unpleasant, yes, but it was to help him. First and foremost.”

 

“Why do you say that? He’s hurt him in the past. I’ve told you about the whole mystery spot situation right?” Dean asks.

 

“Yes, you have explained to me what happened. I’ve heard Sam’s side as well, because it seems that you did not remember any of it. Sam has told me what had happened; including what Gabriel, or the Trickster as you thought him to be, personally told Sam. He said my brother said that he had to learn a lesson. And while I agree that the method of delivery he used was not the most favorable, and that Sam eventually did not learn the lesson intended, it was all done in the best interest for both of you. Or at least what he thought was in the best interest for you without having to expose his archangel status to you both and the angels.”

 

“So what you’re saying, in your weird complicated way, is that even though he killed me over and over, he was doing it to try and save Sam?”

 

“Yes, in a sense.”

 

“And why are you so sure that he won’t ever intentionally hurt Sam without long-run benefits?”

 

“Because they are mates.” And damn, did that get a reaction out of them.

 

Bobby was the one who asked the questions that Dean couldn’t seem to form. “Three questions; what the hell do you mean by mates, what does that mean for Sam, and how do you know this?”

 

“To answer in order, mate to an angel means the one they are destined to be with. There is no equivalent in the english language, but the term ‘soul mates’ would be the closest. Their grace reaches out and longs to be with the soul dedicated to them once they meet. As does the soul of the human, whether they are aware of it or not. For Sam, if they were to go complete the bonding, it would mean to have a sense of where the other is at all times; both ways, not just Gabriel. They could share or send, I suppose, thoughts and/or feelings to one another. And Sam’s soul would be in a heaven Gabriel could move freely about upon his death. While in most personal heavens an angel could not be detected by the soul, only people close to one another normally can interact, the mated angel could at anytime be with their destined. Lastly, I know this because I am an angel that has spent a large amount of time with and near Sam. Unless extended exposure to a soul is given, angels can only see a soul through touch, as you have seen and/or experienced yourselves. I have received said extended exposure to Sam’s soul, therefore I could see it yearning for Gabriel, much like Gabriel’s grace was unconsciously reaching towards Sam.”

 

“So again, in a simpler way; angels have soul mates, Sam being with Gabriel would be pretty much the best thing to happen to him, and you can see all of our souls.” Dean spoke once his angel was done talking.

 

“Again, yes.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“The only way for it to not be pleasant for either one of them would be for the other to forget them. We are lucky that they had not bonded, because Sam would right now be in an only slightly better state than he was whilst detoxing.”

 

“I’ll say it again, damn…. Anyway, I’ve been driving all day, I need to sleep. Coming Cas?”

 

“Of course. Goodnight Bobby.”

 

“Night Bobby!” Dean said as he slipped down the hall and out of sight, heading for the bedroom he’d been using for years with his angel following closely behind.

 

“Night Dean, night Cas. And I don’t want to hear anything while you’re up there!”

 

“Don’t worry, nothing’s gonna happen.” Came Dean’s ever-so-eloquent response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections, comments, questions and responses are always welcome ^_^


	5. #AngelProblems

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Gabriel didn't sleep that night. He tried, but the usual nightmares broke through to the forefront, depicting things he would never do; killing Dean over a hundred times, throwing a professor out a window, betraying his family….. but one stuck. There were two…. Things, not people- just beings of light, arguing. Is brain supplied him with the term  _ brothers _ . His brothers were fighting. The brighter one,  _ Lucifer _ , was getting dimmer with each word of… not English, but he still knew what was said.  _ Enochian. _ Lucifer was getting dimmer with each word of Enochian, shifting from brilliant white shifting to an ominous black. He watched as another one,  _ Raphael _ , joined the still-bright light,  _ Michael. _ He was helpless as he watched a larger, brighter by far, being-  _ Father,  _ yelling at Lucifer and that made the shift from light to dark -yang to yin, angel to devil- and was sent down. Not to earth, but to another plane of darker, more sinister intent. A place newly made for Lucifer, confined within a cage. The Cage. That was when Gabriel betrayed his family, walked out and made them believe him dead.

 

Gabriel woke then, as per usual, and looked around. Panic swelled in his chest when he couldn't find Sam on the other side of the room. Then he remembered where he was. 

 

He walked down the hall to Sam’s room. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. Every Time he couldn't get back to sleep, Sam let him crawl into his bed. They never made it awkward or weird, it was just something that happened.

 

He gently shook Sam’s arm to coax him out of sleep. “Gabe? You can't sleep again?” Gabriel nods. “Okay, come on.” Sam scoots over and pulls back the blanket. “If you keep having nightmares then we might as well just go to sleep like this.” Sam said with a chuckle.

 

“I'd be okay with that.”

 

Suddenly seeming more awake, Sam asked, “Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah, I think I might like that.” Gabriel was really nervous now. His grace was trying to decide whether to rejoice or cower. It made a decision at the next sentence.

 

“Sure, Gabe.” Yawn. “I don't know why you would want to but sure.”

 

What? Was this bright, beautiful, amazing soul in front of him second guessing itself? “We’re talking about that in the morning.”

 

“Yeah okay.” 

 

And Gabriel fell into a blissful sleep. 

 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

When Gabriel woke up, Sam wasn’t there. The smell and sounds of cooking and laughter lead him to the kitchen where Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Castiel had managed to wake up and start cooking before he did the former.

 

They were all laughing about something that went unheard to him. But he easily fit into the conversation, making small talk until the food was done and served. There was a comfortable silence that befell them. Unfortunately Castiel had to leave about halfway through, getting a kiss from Dean first though.

 

As soon as they were eating, Bobby spoke up, “So, unfortunately, Satan is going to be in Carthage tomorrow night. While you two were on your way here your boyfriend,” He gestured to Dean. “was finding the demon we need. Apparently he wants Lucifer dead as much as we do.” Dean and Sam just looked at each other, it was clear they were annoyed.

 

“So what? We just hightail it to three states over? I don’t think we can make it in time for that, Bobby.”

 

“Don’t drive, you idjit, take angel air. Mr. Stoic can teach short stack over there,” he ignored the ‘hey’ Gabriel gave. “To ride angel air. Practice with the whole ‘now you see me now you don’t’ bit.”

 

“Okay, Gabe you good with that?”

 

Gabriel looked up from his plate. “What? Yeah. I’m up for some quality time with the……. Big bro?” Sam’s face fell just enough for him to change it. “Little bro. Got it, I’m older.” 

 

Castiel entered, again right next to Dean, who didn’t even flinch but instead pulled him onto his lap with a small noise from the angel, blushing crimson. “Uh, yeah, Gabriel. You are about seven hundred years older than me.”

 

“Damn, and here I was thinking I was young.” He says it with a chuckle, but everyone can see the lack of recognition, it disheartens them all.

 

Sam suddenly stands, grabbing all the dishes and piling them in the sink. “I’ll do those in a minute, just let me take a shower and I’ll be right down.” He then rushes off upstairs. 

 

Gabriel’s preoccupied with imaging the conversation he’s going to have with Sam. As if just thinking about the guy too hard sent him there, he was in Sam’s room. Just appearing in front of a naked Sam, just about to go into the bathroom. He squeaked again, and Sam looked up. He was already buried in his knees before Sam figured out it was Gabriel.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was only thinking about you and I was here, I’m sorry. How do I control this?” He started to panic, tears streaming down his face. “I’m really didn’t mean to come in here. I didn’t. I’m sorry.” He heard Sam sigh and felt him grab his hands. He looked up into beautiful hazel/green eyes, not before noticing the hunter had wrapped a towel around his waist.

  
“It’s okay. You don’t know how to control it yet. I completely get it. I’m not mad and Cas will teach you how to control it, okay?” Gabriel nods. “Good,” He stands up, letting go of his hands. “I’m going to take that shower, you can just wait here or go back downstairs if you like.” Sam smiles and walks into the bathroom.


	6. I Need Good Titles. Please Leave Them In Comments. I'll Take Whatever I Can Get

[Sam’s POV]

 

He didn’t know what happened. One minute he was getting ready for a shower, the next he’s comforting a shaking archangel. He guessed it could be traumatic; suddenly showing up somewhere with no idea how you did it in front of your naked friend who totally has a crush on you. Not that Gabriel knows that. But while the arhangel calms down, he explains to him that they can talk once he’s out of the shower. Now he’s standing under the nice water, as he has been for the past eight minutes, and thinking about when this little “crush” had started.

 

He supposed that something had always been there. That something had just clicked way back when Gabriel was still just a janitor. He had felt something pull him towards the cleaner. But had never talked about it and ignored the tug once they found out Gabriel, or Loki, was a trickster. It hurt even then to only think about killing him. That spot in his soul yelling at him while they prepared the stakes. He couldn't kill him in the end, but he did the equivalent; made it so Dean could. Once the life left his eyes and the spot was still there, Sam had thought, no,  _ known _ that Loki was still alive. He never once told anyone, and that little place in his soul stayed there until it started to hurt again around mystery spot. It hurt so much that on some Tuesdays he never got out of bed because his soul was aching. Or at least what felt like his soul. It felt like crushing guilt that wasn't his. On those days Dean either left the room and never came back or he got killed by something breaking in. The water had gone cold now and there was someone knocking at the door. Gabriel.

 

“Sam? You've been in there for fifteen minutes. You okay? By the way, if you don't answer within thirty seconds I'm going to assume something’s wrong and coming in there.”

 

“I'm fine. Just got lost in thought.”

 

“Okay, but come on out. You're wasting water.”

 

“‘Kay. I'll be right out.”

Sam turned off the water, dried off and pulled on the clothes he brought in after Gabriel showed up, then left the bathroom. Said archangel was on his bed, fidgeting with the sheets.

 

“I'm assuming you want to tell me something?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I was planning on just talking later, but now’s good, I guess.”

 

“So, what has you so nervous?”

 

“What happened last night? You said we could just get in bed together. Did you mean it? Do you actually like me? Because memories are trickling in of me killing a whole bunch of people over my years of living. I don't know why a soul as beautiful as yours would be interested in me, especially if you know what I've done.”

 

“What? My soul? Beautiful?What? My soul? Beautiful?” Gabriel nods with a confused look on his face. “That can’t be right. I’m the vessel of the fucking devil! I’m definitely going to hell. I’ve had demon blood in my veins all my life. I’ve shacked up with a demon. My soul can’t be beautiful. Maybe when I was a baby, but not now. Not anymore.” Sam looked down in shame at the last word.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

_ What? _ Did this man, this  _ human _ , this  _ imbecile _ , just say  _ that _ about this beautiful soul? Next thing, it was like he was looking into Sam’s mind. Replaying everything he’d ever done that could’ve tainted his soul. Everything from the demon blood at six months to damning his brother to hell by not killing Jake to killing anything while it did or did not deserve it to Ruby (who?  _ Demon. Bad. Hurt Sam. Dead.  _ His brain told him. Dead? Good. Fucking deserved it for trying to taint this magnificent being), all the way to just who he  _ is _ ; Lucifer’s vessel.

 

“Sammy, no. No, no, no, no,  _ no _ . Never in a million years. You want to see a tainted soul? You look at some murderer or rapist or fucking torturer.  _ Never, _ think of yourself like that. That tiny little piece of demon blood given to you as a baby is probably the only thing that makes it possible to look at. I don’t give a shit who calls you an ‘abomination’ or ‘the boy with the demon blood’, if anyone calls you one in my company then they’ll never speak again. But you’re an amazing person Sambo, you’ve never let anything change that about you.”

 

“Umm, thank you. Anyway, I still don’t know why you’re willing come into bed with me. Even if it is only sleeping. Most angels hate me.” Sam’s eyes go wide after that.

 

“What? Angel. No way Sammy. I can’t be an angel. No way.”

  
“You’re right.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “ You’re not an angel. You’re an archangel.” Sam says plainly, Gabriel gapes.


	7. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates as far as how writing is going will be posted on my profile. This is the end of this one. Prompts always accepted on my tumbr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefir3bird

[Sam’s POV]

 

“What? No. Can’t be.” He stopped when Sam’s face dropped a fraction. “Wait, is that the itching on my back? Sam, I can’t be an angel, I’ve done too many unholy things.

 

“Yeah, Gabe. You are an archangel. I don’t know why your back itches but you are. And the angel made out in the bible, they fight and kill and lie and cheat. And that’s just the ones we’ve met. And I am an abomination, I was given demon blood as a baby and am Lucifer’s vessel.”

 

“Well you’re also my  _ mate _ !” Gabriel’s eyes widened after he almost yelled that. He curled into a ball, feeling like he was about to get rejected. Which might kill him, he didn’t know much about that yet. ( _ Not kill. Sad, depressed. Sam. _ )

 

“Gabriel?” Sam tried to pry him to uncurl, and was only successful in getting his head up, though his eyes were still closed. “Gabriel, please explain to me what exactly this means.

 

Gabriel forced his head down into his knees again, shaking now. “As- as far as I know it, there’s a bond between us.  You are the one person I’m supposed to be with. And I-” He started to talk quieter. “I do love you. You can’t imagine how much I do. My- my memories have been seeping in at night, I watched over you all your life. I made sure you always had food and money without being overly obvious. Because you’re my mate. I was in the room when you were born, invisible but there.” Gabriel finally looked up with a tear-streaked face. “Don’t you dare say you’re an abomination. That hurts me down to my,” Slight hesitation, “grace.You’re so much more beautiful than demon blood could ever make you look. Unless you actually go darkside, stop craving to keep as much evil off this world as possible, it will always be beautiful.”

 

Sam stood shell-shocked. Him beautiful. His soul. The one that had been tainted for his entire life. Tainted since before he could wipe his own ass. But, this magnificent being loved him? Sam loved him right back, no doubt. But was this another trick? Sam couldn’t handle one, not about this.

 

“You really mean that? This isn’t another trick, right?”

 

“What? Why would you think this is a trick? I lay my heart out and that’s the first thing you say? No. And now that I know you don’t want it then so I’ll just be leaving.” 

 

Gabriel made to stand up but Sam caught his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. “No, don’t go. I- I like you too. I can’t say the other word, not yet. But only because everybody I love ends up dead. But please don’t go.” 

 

Gabriel rushed forward and kissed him feverently. And then and there something that clicked between. There was a flood of emotions going through Sam that weren’t his. Protectiveness, confusion and most of all, love. This.. bond as Gabriel called it, this bond felt like something was just right. Just better than before. They pulled away but hung onto each other for dear life.

 

“S- Sam? Sammy, Samalam, Sambo. I remember everything. I am so sorry for mystery spot, you know that right? That hurt so bad, I was just trying to make you let go of Dean so the apocalypse could be averted. I- I think you did, at least enough, but those dickhead angels pulled you back in. You- you do know that I love you right?”

 

“I know what you were trying to do, I hold none of that against you. Yes, I know. And I you. But, again, I can’t say it. Not now. Not yet.”

 

“Okay, okay. That’s fine. But you guys have an archangel by your side now, and I won’t let Luci get you. Not my Sammy.”

 

**_____________________________**

 

After Gabriel and Sam had hooked up, Dean had come in demanding the dishes be done. When he saw them hugging and just muttered the word ‘finally’ before leaving the room. So he was pretty okay with it. Castiel though, Cas lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged Sam. Whispering ‘Thank you for making my brother happy’ and then doing pretty much the same thing to Gabe, although Sam couldn’t hear the whispered words the angel said to his brother. Sam was elated to be able to spend the rest of eternity with Gabriel (the side effects of bonding were discussed later that day and included sharing feeling, sending thoughts, awesome soul sex and living until your angel dies [once already bonded and past the mortal lifetime]). And it turned out that Cas was Dean’s (though everybody had already guessed that). And that was that. They loved it.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV] 

(At Elysian Fields Hotel)

 

Gabriel was doing some trickster business and Castiel was looking for God, so neither of them were there to tell Dean and Sam not to stay at the hotel. Gabriel had been out getting back some child molester, killing him slowly with the illusions of his inner demons, when he was paged that there was a Pagan meeting somewhere in Indiana. He still hadn’t told them about his status as archangel, he didn’t see them very much anyway.

 

He knew they were at this hotel. But he could feel his mate’s presence here too, feeling a bit scared and a bit ready to fight; knowing the gods in there, he wouldn’t win. A small, protective growl escaped him. Castiel showed up next to him, also looking for a fight.

 

“Cas, stay here. They know me, not you. You’ll just be meat to them. Please just stay here.”

 

“Okay, brother. But at any sign of harm to Dean, I will come in.”

 

“Okay, just be careful baby brother.”

 

Gabriel did his best to make himself seem full pagan, going as far as to tamper the bond down. He waltzed in the room with his usual flourish, simple stating, “Can’t we all just get along?”

 

Before his human can give him away, he takes their voices- something he loathes doing, considering Sam always likes to give his two cents and never likes to have a handicap, but it was needed in this situation.

 

“Sam. Dean. It’s always wrong place worst time with you muttonheads huh?” He sends a thought to Sam  _ ‘I’m sorry, they don’t know yet. Play along.’  _ Understanding lights up his face and he goes to relay the message.

 

“Loki, we didn’t think you would show up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’m here to address the elephant in the room- and not you Ganesh, I’m talking about the apocalypse. You can’t stop it, you’ve gotta know that. Lucifer and Michael will fight to the death wearing those two like halloween costumes and the world will become either a literal hellhole or a place so boring we’ll have to watch butterflies for fun. Killing them will do absolutely nothing, they have archangels on their backs to bring them back to life.”

 

“Yes, it seems there is at least one archangel on the Winchester’s backs,  _ Gabriel _ .” Kali snarled, putting emphasis on the last word. Gabriel stood shell-shocked, but still tried to play it off. 

 

“Wait, you’re talking about Gabriel, God’s messenger, being me? Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but you just have a pagan with maybe a little more juice because of the new Marvel Thor movies. Trust me, nothing more.”

 

But Kali wouldn’t back down, “No? I can see the chain locking you and the demon boy together.” Gabriel gritted his teeth at that. “Ah, there it is. Trying to protect your little toy? I remind you though, he will be Lucifer in a little bit. You can’t save him, better to just get rid of him now.” She went to kill Sam, Gabriel saw red- but then- 

 

“So nice of you to meet in one room, that way I can kill you all and get my vessel in less time.” Lucifer.

 

Gabriel dropped the guise, he needed all of his strength to go against his brother. “Luci, long time no see. How’s the cage been treating ya?”

 

“It was torture, where did you think I taught Lilith to find new ways?”

 

Sam was in the corner, shaking, probably because Lucifer was sending nightmares his way. Gabriel could see the horrors going through Sam’s head. Just the fact that he was doing this to his  _ mate _ was enough to make him summon his archangel sword. Dean rushed to his brother to try and comfort him while protecting him.

 

Swords clashed, illusions were made and pagans were stabbed. Gabriel sneaked up behind his brother and went to stab him. His wrist was caught by the other archangel, he heard Dean scream, “CAS!!” Before the trickster’s baby brother flew behind Lucifer and stabbed him. Still, in his rage, Lucifer managed to imbed his own blade in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel screamed, Sam screamed and both their brothers caught them and held them. Bringing them near each other to hold on. Then the world went black.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Alternating POV]

Gabriel came to about a week later. Sam never left his side, really only left to go to the bathroom and then snuggled right back up to his side while he healed. It felt horrible, like his soul itself was stabbed. Being closer to him helped, and the only time he ever really spoke up was when Castiel or Dean was fussing at him or the time that Cas told him that being in closer proximity was actually helping.

 

He practically cried when his archangel mate awoke. At first it was a small twitch of the hand, then it was a groan and finally Gabriel let out his octopus side and wrapped around Sam. He even reached out with his grace to sooth Sam’s soul, which was apparently crying for him. They blended soul and grace for an hour, reveling in the fact that Gabriel was alive. Their brothers came back from getting food after that time. Castiel immediately walked over to Gabriel and hugged his older brother. 

  
Gabriel, for his part, felt like shit. He was sore all over his torso. He was just happy enough to wrap up in his Samsquatch though. He wasn’t happy with the situation, he cried for an hour for his lost brother, but was content enough to be there. Alive, happy, with his family. They were always going to hunt, Dean was never going to understand social media and Sam would always he his bottom- or his.. Uh… his…. Nah let’s just stick with bottom. He enjoyed it enough to be considered it. ^_o (Wink)


End file.
